The Black Dog
by Lurkyingabout
Summary: I am Draco Malfoy, I think that my life would be easier if I didn't need anyone like my friend Amicus, she doesn't need anyone. I think I love her, she loves me. She says we don't need people; but that they have their uses. Maybe one day I'll kill one.


**Title: **Black Dog

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the HP franchise and I am not writing this for profit.

**Pairing:** A small bit of Hermione Draco

**Rating: **for mature readers

**Warnings: **Violence of a graphic nature may contain sexually explicit scenes in the future.

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy has a friend, a big friend, with red glowing eyes, black oily fur, jagged teeth, and who reeks of corpses; oh yeah, did I mention that it's a demon?

**Author's Notes: **This story is meant to be horror more than anything else, though a love story is underlying in it. It is a WiP so might take a few days for each chapter since I have a job and whatnot.

_If only there were evil people somewhere insidiously committing evil deeds, and it were necessary only to separate them from the rest of humanity and destroy them. But the line dividing good and evil cuts through the heart of every human being. _

_And who is willing to destroy a piece of his own heart. _

Chapter One – June 5th 1990

He awoke in horrid condition, body cold and clammy, mind swimming with the terrible images of the dreams of the night. Pale face turned to the window that was glowing with the white hue of the moon; it lay fat and full in the sky, its gaze looking down upon the sleeping world lazily.

The boy's dull grey eyes slammed shut as he tried to yearn them back into sleep. But it was the effort was fruitless; he had awakened himself fully from speaking in his sleep. His mouth felt like a large wad of cotton had been resting upon his tongue, he grimaced, the taste of sleep had always disgusted him. Upon awaking he usually rushed to the bathroom and brushed thoroughly often so hard that his gums bled.

_Draco,_ said a soft gravelly voice, _glad to see that you are awake._

Young master Malfoy was shocked to see a dark shadow of what seemed to be a man sitting at the edge of his bed, the only things that were fully formed were a pair of deep blood red eyes set in what seemed to be where the face should have been. Under the eyes he could see, much to his fright, bright white teeth. These looked very much like those of sand tiger sharks; jutting out at odd angles, rows and rows of them going back into the deep blackness.

Draco pulled the covers quickly over his head; tears had begun streaming down his face as he sobbed in fear. This, thing, had been coming to him for seven consecutive nights now, speaking to him, its word always delicate and soft, like it was talking to a little animal. The beast was never cruel to him, often promising love and sweeties if he would just stop hiding.

"Go away." The boy croaked, trying his best to stop the tears and snot running down his face and onto his black cotton nighty; an odd thought crossed his mind that the washing lady would not be pleased with the bogie stains and might tell his mother.

_Draco, _the shadow sighed, _You know that this cannot go on forever, I'm doing my best to be as friendly as possible; you know how far I have to travel to see you every night. _The shadow paused, the boy didn't know if he was weighing his words of pausing for dramatic effect, _I am becoming irritated and soon perhaps some force might be required; and I would rather not have to do that…_

Draco pulled the blanket down, the shadow man had gone, and in its place was a large Labrador looking dog, head tilted to the side and panting, the red eyes and jagged teeth remained though, giving it a sinister look.

The smell coming off the beast was much like an old corpse, and became worse when it was panting or speaking. Malfoy dare not cover his nose, his eyes staring at the bright white teeth.

_Does this form make you feel better young one? I had hoped so; even I myself enjoy the company of canis familaris; though they do not enjoy me. _The dog whined and crawled on its belly towards the boy, leaving behind it black oil on his crisp white comforter.

Draco held his hand out over the beast's large blocky head and hovered over it, thinking whether this would be a good idea or not. It had always been so kind to him, usually leaving Draco's favorite cakes or candies in the night for him to wake up to.

The beast raised its head to touch his hand, it felt like a dog, soft and furry, but upon pushing his fingers down a bit, absentmindedly scratching he felt them sink into the flesh and pulled them out in fear.

They reeked of dead flesh.

"Who, who are you?" His voice was quiet, seemingly not wanting to know.

_I am known as many things child, but you may call me Amicus. _The beast grinned slightly at the introduction, as though it had won a prize of sorts; the effect was instant on the young Malfoy, making him feel more at ease, like he was wanted, and important.

"I know what that means, I learned Latin from Professor Lemon." He smiled tentatively, "It means friend?"

_Smart child, yes, that is what it means. Your professor taught you well, but I suppose that comes with ease when you have such an intelligent pupil._

His hand had once more gone to Amicus's head, the strokes had become tender and not panic stricken. The smell that was rolling off the beast had become more bearable and the child barely noticed it now.

_You are a good boy Draco, smart, strong, far beyond most young ones your age. Even now I can tell that you will be a handsome and successful man someday, unless, well I suppose you don't want to hear that._

Amicus turned its head to look out the window at the coming clouds which were now covering the moon; their insides full with rain, ready to release at any moment.

Draco stopped petting, his voice accusatory, "No, tell me, what do you mean?"

The black down rose, its mouth had begun dripping the oil lick substance in what seemed to be ecstasy; Amicus went to the door and walked through it glancing back at the boy with the now bright crimson eyes, beckoning him.

Slowly he gets off the bed, his feet softly touching the lush cream colored carpet and walks to the door. The room is terribly cold for some reason though he can hear the main fire in the sitting area crackling, feasting upon the pine from the grounds forest. Small pale hand touches the door knob and turns it but stops, perhaps he should not go, and perhaps he should just crawl into bed and hide.

But he can hear the whining of the dog, calling to him, pleading with him to come.

The boy slips into the hallway; the usually creaky door is oddly silent, but he does not notice for he can see the eyes of the beast upon him, the teeth are dripping with the oil substance, it grins.

The dog turns and disappears through the youngest Malfoy's door, Draco's little brother Richter. He runs, screaming at himself in his mind, why did he listen to the beast? He was supposed to be smarter than that!

Bursting into the baby blue door he flicks on the light, the rooms that appears before him is filled with toys, a changing table, a large comfy rocking chair, and his brother's crib; but is devoid of the beast.

He crept to the crib and looked inside, there lay the six month old baby grunting quietly in his sleep, bubbles had formed about his mouth giving him the look that he may be slightly rabid.

Draco laughed and looked about, grabbing the little cloth that hung at the end of the crib and wiped Richter off and smiled. His hand went to the baby's head, running his fingers over the soft white blond hair and milky white skin.

_Draco, _He stopped and looked up from the baby, grey eyes looking across the crib straight into malevolent red ones. The dog was a horrid sight in the light, its face torn apart and seeping oily black liquid, its maw was gaping, tongue lolling out as it panted roughly; though its sides and chest were not heaving with the effort of breathing.

Malfoy began to breathe heavily with fear, he was from a wizarding family, he knew of magic, knew of tricks and charms, spells and curses, but this dog made his skin crawl, and his stomach churn.

"Wh…where did you go?"

_I had to adjust my dear; I knew that you would flick on the lights. I was in the large closet that your parents supplied baby Richter here. _Amicus coughed and looked down into the crib; voice quiet, _this had been your room hadn't it Draco, with its view of the lake and garden. But they moved you, didn't they to that room. _It motioned its head to the east, towards his room.

Draco felt angry immediately, though he couldn't explain why, it hadn't been a big deal a few moments ago, but he had argued before with his parents that it wasn't fair. That there were eighteen bedrooms in the house that the new baby could use but Mother…Mother had wanted Richter closer to her, and indeed he was. Mother and Father Malfoy's room was right next door.

"It wasn't fair," He murmured, voice turning dark and somber. "I was here first."

The dog grinned, moving around to Draco and standing on its hind feet staring down upon him, and enveloped him in its arms. Wrapping his arms around the dog he felt oddly safe and happy, like he didn't want to lose this moment.

_You can fix it child, and I can help you._

Amicus looked down at the baby, _So fragile life is, and yet so bothersome some life can be…_

Releasing the dog he placed his hand on his baby brother; Richter lay soundly asleep as Draco grabbed his head and pushed roughly into the pillows. The baby struggled fruitlessly against the pressure, awakening, its cries deafened from the little blue pillow.

Time seemed to pass slowly for the three, but it did. Richter ceased moving under his brother's hand, his little body already cooling and becoming stiff with death.

Draco felt euphoric, his body tensed with power, feeling a warmth and happiness he had not ever felt, this passed quickly enough though, and he seemed to be away, in the back of his mind, eyes glazed over and gone.

Amicus placed its head in the crib and wrapped the horrid teeth around Richter's small head, Malfoy watched devoid of emotion as the beast pulled the baby out and leaning its large head back gulped the small form down its gullet.

The two then left the room, walking slowly down the hallway and entering Draco's doorway.

Climbing into his large four poster bed and pulling the covers up to his chin his grey eyes closed slowly. Amicus lay next to him, its eyes staring upon his young body as it lay its head down on his chest. The oily liquid had stopped flowing from its gaping mouth.

Feeling oddly at ease the young Malfoy fell into the dark void of sleep listening to the odd mixture of humming and quiet baby-like cries that were emitting from the belly of the beast.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, now I'm hoping that this story gives you goose bumps lol. Now, some things to know are that Amicus is what folklore calls a Back Dog, a harbinger of horrible luck demonic influence and death. It doesn't have a sex and can change into its dog form or that of a shadow of a person; these demons live upon the souls of people to keep them alive; often using humans to get what they want.

No I'm not religious; just LOVE the legends of the Black Dog.

Read and Review please 


End file.
